Revenge
by Wormmon456
Summary: When Chase is changed into a wolf, the new monks at the temple take him in as a pet. Will Chase get away and turn back to normal?


_**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I also don't own Wuya, Chase or the monks. However, I do own Jack and Sophie.**_

Chase Young was meditating in his throne room when he heard footsteps approaching. He chose to ignore them, it was probably just the monks anyway. The door opened. "Chase." Wuya sneered his name. He slipped out of his meditative position. Since Hannibal gave Wuya her powers back, she had become more of a threat than anyone but Hannibal himself. "What do you want?" Chase asked the witch. She grinned at him, and snapped her fingers. Chase found himself on the floor, he felt his body was twisting and changing. Chase felt himself slipping into darkness. The last thing he saw before he went was Wuya moving towards him.

Meanwhile, at the temple. Master Fung and the young Xiaolin monks were preparing for the arrival of two new monks - the dragons of Ying and Yang. Jack Halloway and Sophie Williams would be arriving soon.

Jack and Sophie got off the plane. When they were on solid ground, Master Fung came to welcome them. "Young warriors. Follow to the temple." Master Fung led them to his temple. "Boys quarters are to the right. Girls to the left." Master Fung pointed them in the right direction, before he disappeared.

As Sophie was unpacking in the room, someone knocked at the door. "Come in." Sophie said. The door creaked open, and a girl's voice said, "I'm Kimiko. You must be Sophie?" Sophie turned towards the sound of Kimiko's voice. "Yeah." Sophie nodded. "I guess we're roommates." Kimiko smiled. Sophie smiled back at the girl.

Clay, Omi and Raimundo burst into their room to find the new monk shoving his clothes into a spare drawer. "Your Jack, right?" Raimundo grinned at the fifteen year old boy. "Yeah. Jack Halloway." Jack held out his hand. "Raimundo Pedrosa." Raimundo shook his hand. "These are my friends, Clay Bailey is the cowboy with the hat and Omi is the little guy." Raimundo pointed to his friends. "Who was the girl I thought I saw earlier?" Jack asked. Raimundo scowled a bit. "That's Kimiko Tohomiko. She's another monk, like us." Jack nodded, and pushed his bag under the bed. "Cool. Have you guys seen Sophie, the girl I was with? I want to get my _Lynx_ back off her." The boys all shook their heads, so Jack went looking for her. As he went into the gardens, he spotted a wolf lying on the grass. The wolf seemed to be unconcious, so Jack bent down and had a good look.

Chase slowly opened his eyes, and found himself face-to-face with a teenage boy. The boy had short black hair and glasses. He was wearing a red hoodie, blue checked shirt and white trousers, and had on a pair of sneakers. Chase slowly got up, and internally laughed. The boy looked scared of him! Chase opened his mouth to insult the boy, but all that he heard was a barking sound. Chase whined and ran to the pond in the temple gardens. The reflection in the mirror showed a wolf, about two years old, with his eyes. He backed away from the pond. The boy was coming closer. "Are you alright?" The boy sounded worried. Chase sat and thought back to the moment Wuya came into his throne room. _Wuya did this to me! _he thought. He growled a little, and saw the boy back away. Chase moved towards the boy in what he hoped seemed a friendly gesture. The boy slowly reached out a hand and stroked Chase's ears. Chase let him, and the boy grinned. "I always wanted a dog! But wolves are much cooler! I'm Jack."

"Who are you talking to? Yourself?" A girl's voice asked. Chase turned his head slightly to see a girl stood behind the boy. The girl had short blonde hair, her fringe was obviously dyed red and it was hanging over one of her blue eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with _ALL TIME LOW _written on it, a white skirt, black leggings and she was barefooted. "No. I found a wolf in the gardens." Jack rolled his eyes. The girl knelt down in front of Chase. "He's kinda cute. Think the others would let us keep him?" She asked, petting Chase as she spoke. "I don't think so, Sophie. They seem kinda strict." Jack sighed. "We can always ask. Come on!" Sophie grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him inside.

They found the monks inside training. "We found a wolf outside! Can we keep it? Please?" Sophie begged. Master Fung thought for a moment, before nodding. "Thank you!" Sophie grinned, grabbing Jack's arm again and pulling him outside. They went back to where they left Chase, but he was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
